1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control method, a host device and a switch control device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless control method, a wireless host device and a switch control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most doors may be installed with door locks or switches to prevent others entering or manage people to pass in and out. In general, such door lock or switch may be unlocked utilizing a key or a magnetic card. However, each door lock or switch has its specified key or magnetic card to unlock it.
Above all, there is a need to unlock a door lock or a switch more easily.